


Give me an Hour

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Series: Three's a Crowd, but Eight is the Perfect Pile [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Hongjoong, M/M, No such thing as plot, Studio Sex, Top Park Seonghwa, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: Hongjoong is whining, he knows he is, but he had seen Wooyoung, San and Mingi get what they want from Seonghwa by whining multiple times and he thinks it’s worth a shot. Maybe if he pouts cutely enough Seonghwa will not drag him back to the dorm just yet.





	Give me an Hour

**Author's Note:**

> I almost chickened out of writing this, but my friend encouraged me to finish, bless her. She also helped me give this a title, she is truly the Fic Title Goddess. 
> 
> Remember kids: Safe sex! Safe sex is fun and hot! Use condoms!
> 
> Anyway, this is a mess and a bit rushed, but enjoy!~

Hongjoong doesn’t hear the door open, he doesn’t hear his name being called out multiple times or the footsteps coming closer. The only warning he has before a hand touches his shoulder is a reflection in his laptop screen. But by then it’s too late, the damage is already done. Hongjoong will forever deny that he screeched loudly when Seonghwa touched his shoulder. He nearly topples out of the chair and falls on his ass, but Seonghwa manages to grab his arms and drag him up.

“Sorry,” Seonghwa says, eyes wide and grip tight on Hongjoong’s arms.

“You scared me!”

“It wasn’t my intention.”

It takes Hongjoong stupidly long to calm down his racing heart and Seonghwa doesn’t let go of him or steps back, Hongjoong is thankful for that. When he steps back though, Hongjoong misses his presence instantly although they are in the same small room, nearly touching. Hongjoong just loves having Seonghwa as close to him as possible. He has to be honest and admit that he likes being close and fooling around with Seonghwa the most.

“Dinner was an hour ago,” Seonghwa says.

Hongjoong remembers promising to eat dinner with them tonight and feels guilty for getting caught up with work and forgetting. Seonghwa doesn’t look angry or disappointed, just tired most likely because of the extra dance practice he requested today. Hongjoong would have preferred if he was mad though because he knows how to deal with an angry  
Seonghwa, he knows what to say and do in that situation. But when Seonghwa looks at him in such a soft, understanding way, he can't find his words.

“We ate without you, but the kids were disappointed you didn’t join us,” Seonghwa continues and it feels like a punch to Hongjoong’s gut.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I must have lost track of time.”

“It’s ok, they’ll probably forgive you if you make them breakfast tomorrow.”

“That doesn’t sound hard to do,” Hongjoong chuckles.

“I’ll help you,” Seonghwa offers.

“Thanks!”

“Are you ready to go then?” Seonghwa asks.

“Ah, not really. I am almost done though.”

Seonghwa levels Hongjoong with an unimpressed stare, one that makes the smaller man fidget nervously. Hongjoong knows how annoyed Seonghwa is every time he stays in the studio for too long, but he can’t help himself. Hongjoong loves making music, and he always loses track of time so easily when he is in the studio.

“It’s late, you should be resting,” Seonghwa says.

“It’s only nine, I’ll come back in a few hours."

“Joong.”

“Hwa!”

Hongjoong is whining, he knows he is, but he had seen Wooyoung, San and Mingi get what they want from Seonghwa by whining multiple times and he thinks it’s worth a shot. Maybe if he pouts cutely enough Seonghwa will not drag him back to the dorm just yet. Judging by the surprised expression on Seonghwa’s face, Hongjoong is doing something right and might have a chance of winning. But the expression passes quickly, before Hongjoong could put a name to it, and suddenly Seonghwa is glaring at him.

“You always say ‘just a few hours’, but then lose track of time and don’t come back to eat and sleep.”

“Thirty minutes then, I swear. I just have to finish something,” Hongjoong begs, adding a pout just because he can.

For a second there it looks like Seonghwa is going to agree, but then he rolls his eyes and reaches out to grab the front of Hongjoong’s hoodie, tugging gently. The smaller man chuckles and steps closer, aware that he had lost the battle. Hongjoong reaches out to pinch Seonghwa’s cheek, but the older moves out of reach, making Hongjoong pout.

“Save your progress and let’s go.”

“What if I don’t want to go with you?” Hongjoong asks, feeling suddenly bold.

“Then I’ll make you come,” Seonghwa says, clearly annoyed by Hongjoong's behaviour.

Hongjoong giggles and grabs the front of Seonghwa’s shirt, pulling him down, still feeling bold. Seonghwa goes with the motion willingly and crashes their lips together in a messy kiss. Hongjoong is no longer in the mood to produce music, instead he would very much like to kiss Seonghwa for a while. He lets the older set the pace, content with whatever Seonghwa is willing to give him. Hongjoong will gladly do whatever Seonghwa wants if the older is no longer annoyed with him.

They’ve kissed and touched before, so Hongjoong knows what to expect, he knows what to do, but it seems that tonight Seonghwa is out to surprise him. He pulls back a bit and bites Hongjoong’s lower lip gently, drawing a whimper from him. The action causes Hongjoong to shiver as he is usually the one biting Seonghwa’s lips or nipping at his throat. It’s a pleasant surprise, one that makes his chest and gut warm whit desire and arousal. Seonghwa kisses him again and Hongjoong presses himself closer to the vocalist and wraps his arms around his neck. Seonghwa wraps his arms around Hongjoong's waist and squeezes the smaller man against his body.

“How about instead of me working, we spend thirty minutes doing whatever you want,” Hongjoong whispers against Seonghwa’s lips when they part for air.

“Make it an hour and then we go back to the dorm,” Seonghwa whispers back.

“Deal,” Hongjoong says.

Seonghwa leans down and captures Hongjoong’s lips in another messy kiss. They make out for a while, pressed tightly against each other and Hongjoong can't help but try to mold himself closer to Seonghwa. Suddenly, Seonghwa bends down and grabs Hongjoong’s thighs, without breaking the kiss. Hongjoong yelps surprised when Seonghwa lifts him up and barely has time to wrap his legs around the older man’s waist before he is moving them towards the desk.

“Wait, the laptop,” Hongjoong says.

Seonghwa grunts as he unwarps one arm from Hongjoong’s thighs and pushes the laptop and headphones aside. Hongjoong is very much turned on by this display of power and when he finds himself on the desk, he doesn’t hesitate to tighten his hold on Seonghwa and pull him down for another kiss. Hongjoong grinds against Seonghwa, and the groan that leaves the vocalist's lips goes straight to his dick, making it twitch. So Hongjoong does it again and again, until Seonghwa grinds back and then moves his hands to Hongjoong's hips, pinning him in place against the desk.

“Maybe we should stop," Seonghwa says.

"Why?"

"We don't have lube or a condom."

"We can still use our hands, or I can use my mouth if you want," Hongjoong says as he unwraps his arms from around Seonghwa’s neck and leans back a bit.

Seonghwa looks at him with wide eyes and Hongjoong waits patiently for his next move. It has been a while since he last jerked off and he guesses it is the same for Seonghwa, they are both clearly pent up. Hongjoong is happy with anything Seonghwa is willing to offer as long as he gets off, but he doesn't want to make Seonghwa uncomfortable by being too forward. But Seonghwa doesn't seem uncomfortable at all when he grabs Hongjoong’s shirt and takes it off then starts pampering kisses all over the rapper's throat, shoulders and chest.

"I have lube," Hongjoong blurts out suddenly.

Seonghwa looks up at him with wide eyes and Hongjoong feels a bit embarrassed. Seonghwa’s hands run up and down his sides and Hongjoong almost forgets how to breathe when he sees the way the vocalist is looking at him. Hongjoong nudges Seonghwa in the side with his knee and the older gets the hint and steps back. Hongjoong reaches out towards the desk drawer and feels his face and neck grow hot when he takes out the small bottle form the drawer and hands it to Seonghwa, avoiding his gaze.

“You came prepared,” Seonghwa says.

“Honestly, I kept it there because I had this fantasy of you fucking me in here,” Hongjoong admits.

"I could make that fantasy come true, but we don't have a condom," Seonghwa says.

"We don't have to use one," Hongjoong whispers, still not looking at Seonghwa. "I mean, how many people do we get to have sex with? I'm pretty sure all of us are clean,"

"Are you sure?" Seonghwa asks.

Hongjoong can only nod, afraid that his voice will crack if he speaks. Seonghwa puts the bottle of lube on the desk and steps closer to Hongjoong. Then Seonghwa’s hands are on his thighs, parting them before sliding higher and stopping at his hips. Seonghwa doesn’t say anything as he removes Hongjoong’s pants and underwear then kisses him again. He is still fully clothed and ignores Hongjoong’s attempts to remove at least his shirt. The rapper wraps his arms around Seonghwa’s shoulders and his legs around his waist, pressing them flush together, drawing a moan from the vocalist.

Seonghwa leans back a bit and reaches out for the bottle of lube, and Hongjoong’s heart starts beating faster. Seonghwa pours a generous amount on his fingers and brings his hand between them, his eyes holding Hongjoong’s gaze. Seonghwa takes his sweet time sliding his finger in and Hongjoong is torn between being grateful because he is gentle and being impatient because he is really hard. Hongjoong can tell Seonghwa is also painfully hard and he wonders how he can be so patient. All Hongjoong can think about is getting off as quickly as he can.

Hongjoong lies back on the desk, closes his eyes and grips the edge of the desk as Seonghwa pumps his finger in and out. When Seonghwa adds the second finger Hongjoong’s back arches off the desk and a loud moan escapes his lips. Seonghwa is watching him and Hongjoong reaches out to grasp at whatever part of him he could reach. But the vocalist draws back and out of reach with a smirk and Hongjoong huffs annoyed. Seonghwa pumps his fingers in and out for a while and all Hongjoong can do is grip the edge of the desk, whine and moan.

Hongjoong is close and when Seonghwa adds a third finger he nearly comes. He arches his back and whines, making Seonghwa slow his pace down a bit, allowing Hongjoong to get a grip on himself. Hongjoong doesn't know if he should be mad because he was close to cuming or thank Seonghwa for slowing down. When he looks up at the vocalist, Hongjoong is relieved that he hasn't come yet because he would love nothing more than to be fucked by Seonghwa. But the relief is short-lived because soon Seonghwa picks up the pace again, smirking whenever the rapper arches his back off the desk. Hongjoong is close when Seonghwa pulls his fingers out.

“Hwa,” he whines.

“Is this what you fantasize about?” Seonghwa asks as he unzips his jeans and frees his erection.

Hongjoong can only moan in response, his gaze focused on Seonghwa’s hand stroking himself slowly. Hongjoong doesn't answer and Seonghwa chuckles as he reaches for the bottle of lube. He pours a generous amount in his hand then rubs it over himself and Hongjoong spreads his legs when Seonghwa steps closer. He slides in slowly, gripping Hongjoongs hips so hard it would surely leave marks, but neither of them cares. When he is fully in Seonghwa stills, giving Hongjoong some time to adjust, but the younger is impatient. He arches his back and ruts against Seonghwa, whose grip tightens on his hips as he moans. He pulls out and slams back in with a bit too much force. The desk rattles under Hongjoong and bangs against the wall.

“The laptop,” Hongjoong groans, and he is a bit surprised he can think about anything else besides Seonghwa’s dick.

He doesn’t have time to register what is happening before Seonghwa slips out and lifts him up from the desk. The vocalist stumbles back and plops down on the couch with Hongjoong in his lap, straddling him. He wastes no time in sliding back in and pushing up, making Hongjoong moan. He wraps his arms around Seonghwa’s shoulders and tries to match the elder’s pace, but Seonghwa’s thrusts are sharp, quick and powerful. Hongjoong presses himself against Seonghwa, seeking more friction.

“You are gorgeous,” Seonghwa whispers right before kissing Hongjoong.

His grip on Hongjoong’s hips is borderline painful, but the younger doesn’t mind it, if anything it adds to the waves of pleasure rolling through him. Hongjoong relaxes and lets Seonghwa take complete control of the situation. He lets himself be kissed and moved by Seonghwa’s hands, whimpering softly against his mouth every time he slams into him. Hongjoong comes first, making a mess of Seonghwa’s shirt, but he is too far gone to care. Seonghwa follows soon and hides his face in the crock of Hongjoong’s shoulder afterwards, breathing heavily.

“That was better than any fantasy I had,” Hongjoong says.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395) ;)


End file.
